Who You Think You Are? -DBSKcouple-
by deachndr
Summary: "Kau! Pergi mati saja seharusnya ,anak jalang!" - "Mulutmu seperti tidak pernah disekolahkan ,dasar pengecut! Bisanya berlindung dibelakang kekasihmu saja! Dan kau tau , kekasihmu sama menjijikannya dengan mu!"


**Who You Think You Are?**

Deachndr's Fanfiction

Pyur dari imajinasiku terdalam tampa mencontek apapun.

GENRE: Romance,Friendship

Warning: BoysLove,Absurb,Gaje,Typo,Memabukkan/?

CAST: ALL MEMBER DBSK – and support cast maybe

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Kau! Pergi mati saja seharusnya ,anak jalang!" Desis seorang mahasiswa kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Mulutmu seperti tidak pernah disekolahkan ,dasar pengecut! Bisanya berlindung dibelakang kekasihmu saja! Dan kau tau , kekasihmu sama menjijikannya dengan mu!" Jawab lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicara tersebut.

Saling melempar tatapan menusuk dan membunuh seolah olah ada dendam yang teramat sangat besar yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Fuck you! Kau bicara apa tentang Jaejoongku hah?!" seorang lelaki lain datang, setelah berucap dengan menggebu ia melayangkan pukulannya tepat kearah pipi kanan salah satu mahasiswa yang terlibat adu mulut tadi.

Lelaki yang mendapat pukulan itu pun hanya mundur beberapa langkah,pertahanannya sangat kuat bukan?

"cih, aku tidak sudi mengeluarkan kata kata ku untuk kalian berdua para lelaki gay! Hah, melihat kalian saja hidupku sudah menjadi sebuah kutukan!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat pedas tersebut,si tersangka berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah lelaki itu pergi,keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Para mahasiswa lain yang menonton pertengkaran rutin antara lelaki tadi sudah membubarkan diri. Tunggu! Pertengkaran rutin?

Ya, dua tersangka pertengkaran tadi selalu menjadi trending topics Tohoshinki University . dimana saja jika mereka bertemu pasti salah satu mereka menimbulkan percikan api untuk memulai pertengkaran.

"Jaejoong-ah , kau tidak apa apa kan? Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk jangan meladeni pria gila itu?" Tanya seseorang yang menjadi pemisah dipertengkaran tadi meski ia membela Jaejoong.

"aku tidah tahan dengan dia! Dan sejak kapan aku membiarkanmu untuk mencampuri urusanku?" Jawab si empunya nama jaejoong dengan sadisnya.

"Aku kekasihmu ,Kim Jaejoong! Hargai aku! Aku juga terluka jika dia merendahkanmu. Tolong ,turuti permintaanku untuk menjadi orang yang lebih penyabar." Ujar yang ternyata seorang kekasih Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya kekasihku ,Yoochun-ah. Bukan suamiku. Jadi, menyingkirlah aku mau kembali ke kelas." Dengan nada datar Jaejoong memberi statement yang menyakitkan hati seseorang yaitu Park Yochun.

"Jae.. kau bahkan-" Kalimat itu terpotong karena Jaejoong sudah meninggalkannya jauh.

.

.

.

"Tadi Jaejoong hyung bertengkar lagi dengan dia?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh tinggi kepada sebelahnya.

"Iya bisa dikatakan seperti itu,aku tidak paham apa yang mereka lakukan. Jika bertemu selalu saja membuat masalah." Jawabnya.

"seperti musuh bebuyutan. Apa mereka gangster yang saling bermusuhan ya? Apa kau penasaran Junsu Hyung?"

"Changminah,berhenti bergosip yang tidak tidak. Kau tahu? Yang menjadi korban disini adalah aku."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa kau hyung? Ku bahkan tidak pernah kena pukulan,berharap sekali kena pukulan ya? Sini aku pukul saja."

"aku serius ,tiang! Aku korban yang sebenarnya!"

"terserah kau hyung,aku pusing. Kau terlalu narsis dan tidak nyambung."

Junsu hanya menggembungkan pipi nya dan membuang nafasnya panjang.

Tiba tiba dari arah pintu masuk objek yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan datang.

"Junsu-ah,kau punya minum?"

"Ada" Jawab Junsu singkat lalu memberi minumnya ke Jaejoong.

"kau kehausan setelah berteriak teriak tadi hyung?" Cela Changmin yang bicara tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

"Diam saja ,Chang. Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bercanda." Jaejoong duduk dibelakang Junsu dan Changmin.

Drttt drttt drttt

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi,ada satu pesan disana.

**From: Alien**

**Kau marah denganku,Jae? Aku tidak bermaksud tadi. Maafkan aku ya? Sebentar lagi aku akan kekelas,tunggu aku.I love u,Jaejoongie ^^**

Jaejoong tak menjawab pesan tersebut,ia hanya tertunduk. Ya, dia menyesal untuk kesekian kali telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Bahkan hampir tiap hari.

"Baby, kau mau memaafkanku?" Park Yoochun menyebelahi Jaejoong setibanya dikelas.

"sudah kumaafkan,Park! Jangan ganggu aku dulu ya?" Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

Dari arah depan kelas juga, seorang datang dengan angkuhnya dan melewati bangku deretan Changmin-Junsu Yoochun-Jaejoong untuk duduk di bangku terbelakang. Dia adalah orang yang bertengkar dengan Jaejoong tadi.

Ia hanya melirik kerah mereka, lalu bertemu pandang dengan Yoochun , lelaki itu hanya menyeringai buas ke arah Yoochun dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Dia dijadwal ini sekelas dengan kita,Junsu hyung?Yoochun hyung?Jaejoong hyung?" dengan suara bisa dibilang pelan,Changmin bertanya kepada ketiga temannya itu dan hanya dapat jawaban dari Junsu berupa deheman.

Mata kuliah telah usai, para mahasiswa pun segera meninggalkan Junsu juga sudah pulang. Tapi Jaejoong masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Baby,sampai kapan kau akan disini hm?" Tanya Yoochun.

Bukannya Jaejoong yang menjawab ,melainkan lelaki yang menjadi lawan pertengkaran Jaejoong tadi. "Ck! Pasangan yang menyedihkan!" ia pun pergi begitu saja tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Biadap kau Jung Yunho!" Desis Yoochun. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan pria yangbernama Jung Yunho itu. Fokusnya adalah Kim Jaejoongnya.

"Baby , kau ti-"

"pulanglah chun, aku akan disini beberapa menit lagi,tenang saja aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan siapapun. Aku akan baik baik saja." Sela Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menunggu mu disini."

"Tidak usah,pulanglah segeran chun. Aku ingin sendirian."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu ,baby. Saranghae" sebelum Yoochun keluarkelas, ia mengecup kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"Hm,nado"

"setelah sampai rumah aku akan mengirimi mu pesan."

Jaejoong masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya , 15 menit kemudian ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

**From: Alien**

**Kau! Pulanglah! Jangan membuatku khawatir ,Jae! CEPAT! Love you!**

**To: Alien**

**Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Love you too :3**

Dengan segera Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk meninggalkan kampusnya. Dia menaiki bus untuk sampai di apartement nya.

Sesampainya di apartement...

"aku pulaaaaaaang.."

"Lama sekali kau pulang? Sedang apa tadi? Aku jamuran menunggumu dari tadi." Kesal seseorang dari arah kamar.

"maaf ya? Aku sedang menunggu kampus sepi baru akan pulang. Kenapa? Kau rindu padaku? Padahal baru beberapa jam kita bertemu."

"tidak seperti suasana begini,Jaejoongie.. kesini kau peluk aku!" ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menghambur manja untuk memeluknya.

"Maaf yang tadi,aku sangat tersulut emosi,kau tahu tidak? Pagi pagi aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat menjengkelkan." Manyun si pembicara.

"tidak ku maafkan kkkkk, sudah biasa kau begitu padaku. Melihat apa hm?"

"kau tahu aku sangat pecemburu bukan? Tetapi kau malah sengaja memberi makanan ke orang lain dihadapanku yang bahkan hanya minum airputih tadi pagi. Makanya habislah kau tadi pagi dikampus Jaejoongie!" dengan gemas pria itu mengecupi wajah Jaejoong.

"hyaaa! Aku hanya menggodamu tadi,aku sengaja melakukannya dihadapanmu sayaang~. Hihihi sudah hentikan!"

"uh? Kenapa foto pernikahan itu baru dipajang? Sejak kapan foto itu jadi?"

"sejak tadi pagi ,saat kau berangkat kekampus pagi pagi buta, aku memasangnya . keren tidak? Aku tampan kan? Hm? Kau manis sekali." Cecar nya.

"hm! Jung Yunho ku memang paling tampan sedunia. Dan aku paling manis sedunia. Iya kan?"

Jung Yunho?

Kalian salah baca atau salah dengar?

Jung Yunho ya ?hm...

To be continue...

Gimana readers yang paling Dea cintai seabad dunia perYunjae-an?

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya?

Penasaran?

Penasaran ?

penasaran?

Hahaha /senyum nista/ Review dulu ah pokoknya ah hahahahaha :3


End file.
